


The Chronicles of the 1st Mech. Div.

by doorcf



Series: The Gallian 1st Mechanized Infantry Division [1]
Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Game: Senjou no Valkyria: Gallian Chronicles | Valkyria Chronicles I, Squad 7, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorcf/pseuds/doorcf
Summary: The 1st Mechanized Infantry Division. Veterans of the Gallian Civil War with many of its senior officers and a few senior NCOs being veterans of the Imperial Invasion of Gallia, they were the most renowed, best equipped and best trained unit of the Gallian Regular Army. Now they find themselves back to the times of the Imperial Invasion of Gallia, this is their tale on how they change history.
Relationships: Welkin Gunther/Alicia Melchiott
Series: The Gallian 1st Mechanized Infantry Division [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131278





	The Chronicles of the 1st Mech. Div.

**The Fall of Rodale**

Many would say providence smiles towards their countries but only Gallia has physical prove of the fact. A few days after the fall of Bruhl the remaining Bruhl militia joined their counterparts in Rodale to try and slow the imperial advance long enough for the inhabitants to flee as reports of the imperial proclivities came with the Bruhl Town Watch and from other refugees. The army was not coming, completely taken by surprise and unable to deploy fast enough if they were not caught during the initial invasion, they had decided to garrison the city of Dillburg.

The Gallian Situation

The town was just medium sized going into small, still keeping the rennaissance bastion walls and had an area of 810 square kilometers, the walls also had 9 gates for the 9 roads going into the town. The Bruhl Watch numbered 127 members and an experimental tank, they would reinforce the Rodale Town Watch with a strength of 509 men, all with the standard town watch equipment but a few were armed with SMGs apart from a very small detachment of pistol-armed medics. There was a complete lack of heavy weapons and the only anti-armor weaponry being improvised exxplosives and a few hand grenades. However despite their low numbers the Bruhl Watch survivors knew how the imperial soldiers operated, specially there seemed to be a complete lack of artillery during the initial attacks although the high numbers of tanks would be a problem. The Town Watch headquarters (35 men) and the field hospital (42 medics and orderlies) were established on the old inner citadel while the militia concentrated on guarding the "Long Court" and "The Rock" gates (133 men each) and roads, with small detachments guarding the "The Ridge", "Three Mills" and "Twilight Shade" gates and the respective roads (47 men each). Finally, the rest of the town watch (152 Men) and their single tank would concentrate on the Three Mills as a reserve. The some fortifications were erected on the town (mainly sandbags) while the militia tried to cover the 5 gates that were expected to see fighting in dirt to make them more resistance to enemy artillery.

The Imperial Situation

With the quick victory at Bruhl most of the imperial forces turned towards the gallian 5th Infantry Division with the intention to destroy it, however the surprising retreat of the gallian 6th Infantry Division had managed to slow down the imperial advance with most of the of the southern army (the field army's armored division, one infantry corps and units of the second) turning to meet and destroy the gallian units, leaving the remaining two infantry divisions to continue the advance towards Dillburg. In many ways the infantry divisions while competent was not extraordinary and seeing the early victories gained in the frontier, they developed a dismissing view of the Gallian, when reaching Rodale it was decided that the 41st Infantry Division would continues its advance towards Dillburg going further south while the 52nd Infantry Division captured the town of Rodale. The 52nd Infantry Division was a Type B class Infantry Division, equipped with mainly light tanks and very few medium tanks in its single tanks battalion, while its regiments all lacked the tank companies found on the Type A class Infantry Divisions. Similarly its infantry mainly moved by foot with enough trucks to motorized only a single infantry regiment, the engineers, artillery of all types and logistics were however all motorized unlike the Type C class Infantry Divisions. The Artillery was also light, being equipped with three 75mm artillery battalions and a single 105mm howitzer battalion. Finally instead of combined arms brigades the Type B class Infantry Division was organized in regiments which meant that the support units within the subunits were much more limited with only reconnaissance and an artillery battery being present. Despite of the problems of substandard organization, the 52nd Infantry Division was still better equipped and trained while coming in much greater numbers than the Town Watch. The

1st Assault

Soon after arriving, under a sudden torrential downpour and sure of its victory the 3rd Battalion, 154th Infantry Regiment, innitiated an immidiate assault upon the "The Rocks" gate, however the attack soon got bog down thanks to the laberynth of sangbags built by the defenders an the explosive traps also left by them. A vicious fighting developed on the urbanization outside the walls in front of the gate. It was only after the 2nd Battalion, 154th Infantry Regiment arrived after an hour of fighting alongside the regimental infantry gun battery the the Town Watch were forced to retreat within the walls. The butcher's bill had been significan for the small engagement, the Town Watch has lost 24 KIA and 56 WIA (18 of gravity) and had been forced to take men from the reserves to reinforce the weakened gate garrison, the imperial however had lost many more troops 87 KIA, 216 WIA and 13 MIA. The 3rd Battalion, 154th Infantry Regiment had been ravaged by the bombs and fighting within the house and the sandbag laberynth. However the 52nd Infantry Division was arriving in force and soon the whole 154th Regiment alongside two battalions of the 155th and a battalion of the 156th (none of the other two regiments sent their infantry gun batteries) were in-site, supporting them was the 1st and 2nd battalions of the 52nd field artillery regiment (both with 75mm field guns), the divisional tank battalion (22 light tanks and 6 medium tanks) and the divisional engineer battalion.`The other units were meanwhile further away surrounding the town and preparing itself to stop any relieve attempt.

2nd Assault and Breakthrough

The second assault started started with the field artillery battalions blasting at the fortifications and buildings in front of the "Long Court" and "The Rock" gates to destroy the sandbag laberynths and the explosive traps left behind. Then infantry assaults (one battalion of the 155th supported by 12 tanks and a platoon of engineers, for each of the gates) would start, the 154th would stay in reserve while the single battalion of the 156th would probe northern gates ("The Ridge" and "Three Mills" gates) in case they could infiltrate from there. The assault were slowed down by the covered gates but soon the gates were destroyed forcing the town watch to retreat. Vicious house to house fighting then starting at its earnest and the town watch reserve was soon forced to enter into combat in an attempt to stem the tide. WHile all this was happening the defenders of the northern gates fought for their dear lifes as they knew tha if they lost their positions the town watch would be trapped and destroyed inside the town. Soon the town watch had been forced out of the inner citadel (a few brave souls decided to stay there to slow down even a few imperial soldiers) and Three Mills. The Night Grove district had almost completely fallen to the imperials. Knowing that they could hold the imperial in the district the Town Watch made a fighting retreat towards the western half of the Clayarch district basically surrendering 75% of the town. It is at this moment were Welkin Gunther takes command of the survivors now left at 328 fighting men including injured. Meanwhile now the imperial field artillery finally starts firing upon suspected town watch positions (basically most of the town so most shots wildly missed), at the same time the tired battalions were replaced by the 154th Regiment, eager to avenge their humilliation earlier that day. The desicive phase of the battle had yet to begin.

Imperial Disaster

Further south Unknown to the town watch and the 52nd Division a new player had entered the stage, the 1st Mechanized Division. Veterans of the Gallian Civil War with all its senior officer and a few senior NCOs being veterans of the Imperial Invasion of Gallia, they were the most renowed, best equipped and best trained unit of the Gallian Regular Army (the Gallian Royal Guard is not official part of the army), it original commander was even the Gallian Army's only Marshal. They had been training near Ghirlandaio (their base) when suddenly a storm appeared and suddenly they found themselves near a road in the Bruhl region. Not wasting time General Bismarck reunited his division and once that was done he ordered the division's utility and observation aircraft to take to the skies while the division moved towards Bruhl. and then move towards Ghirlandaio. However the surpsie of finding Imperial Army units moving inside Gallia was a cause for alarm, was this a new invasion? Further reports discovered an Imperial Division advancing towards Dillburg while another was already sieging Rodale. The option was clear, if the 1st Mech. Div. could defeat the Imperial division at Rodale then the other division advancing towards Dillburg would find its supply route completely cut and forced to retreat. Sadly for the imperial the forces protecting the southern front were light, only half a regiment and its infantry gun company with no further support (all of it was protecting the northern aproaches or fighting in the town). They were not match for the combined forces of the 14th and 16th Mechanized Infantry Brigades supported by the 6th Heavy Tank Battalion who brushed the enemy battalions aside, completely routing them and opening the way for the division to go to Rodale.

Salvation by for of high explosives

The rout of the 155th Regiment was a surprise for the 52nd Division, the attack against their covering forces had started before the final attack against the final attack against the surviving town watch, now the division found itself scrambling to redirect the already tired battalions of the 155th and 156th alongside both artillery battalions and the tank battalion while frantically ordering the northern covering forces to send troops further south to try and reinforce the precarious position. The 154th meanwhile would still attack the town watch at full strength hopefully destroying the surviving enemy forces.

Things went wrong however, the two battalions were basically annihilated after a few hours of combat and to make matters worse, only part of the gallian forces had been slowed down (the two brigades surrounding the two imperial battalions), another much bigger part was meanwhile barreling at full speed towards the town and was going to reach the combat area much faster than expected.

The Town Watch meanwhile was fighting for their dear lives, despite lacking artillery support beyond their infantry gun battery, the imperials and the supporting engineers were slowly but surely clearing out the defenders. The chaos of the fighting and Welkin Gunther's expert maneuvering of the surviving garrison bogged down the imperial offensive. The imperials inside the town asked for armored support but with a gallian division barrelling down from the southern road the request was not accepted. Explosive traps and demolotiioon charges killed imperial infantry, blocked streets and created new defensive positions for the defenders.

The heroic resistance of the Town Watch gave the gallian 17th armored brigade supported by two medium self-propelled artillery battalions (120mm howitzers) of the 22nd Field Artillery Brigade and a A Combat Engineers Company of the 27th Combat Engineering Battalion to finally reach the town and attack the hastily formed imperial defensive line. The fight soon turned against the imperials who found themselves outgunned by the gallians, gallian infantry supported by the tanks and apcs, slowly forced the imperials back, the imperial artillery fared worse as their 75mm field guns were horribly outranged and outgunned by the 105mm and 120mm howitzers used by the gallians. Matter turned even worse when imperial scouts discovered another gallian brigade (the 15th Mechanized) flanking the regiment sized imperial defense to try to come from the east cutting the 52nd from its supply line.

This caused a panic , the northern covering forces were only now starting to tick in and they would not arrive with sufficient strength to stop the new gallian formation, as such the 52nd Division's commander ordered the 154th to detach half their numbers and have them prepare defensesw on the eastern side of the town. However the move needed one thing, for the Town Watch to remain in the defensive, Welkin Gunther however decided to push, hearing the thunder of heavy artillery and seeing that somehow gallian reinforcements had arrived, Gunther decided to attack and try to join their saviors. This attack turned what ws suppossed to be an orderly is somewhat ofm a nervous redeployment into a rout, tired and nervous from all the traps and seemingly unlimited town watch reserves the 154th regiment broke. The caused a domino effect which ended up forcing the 52nd Division to retreat north-east and then east.

The 1st Mech. Div. didn't give chase, instead, they garrissoned the town and asked for the commander of the Town Watch, giving the division a big surprise. Discussions would last throughout the day and night but is was decided that the division and town watch were better retreating directly to Randgriz through the Barious Desert. The reasons were multiple, first the militia had been called up to Randgriz to get organized, secondly, the 1st Mech. Div. needed to explain their situation as fast as possible to the Princess and the government so no fighting between them and the gallian army would occur and thirdly there was aklready a sizeable garrison in Dillburg courtesy of the town watch and the regular army already moving to answer to the imperial invasion. As the utility aircraft landed outside the town General Bismarck knew he and his division were in a situation unlike any other.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is now a thing.


End file.
